


[迦周]Fly high（上）

by lanlll030



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030





	[迦周]Fly high（上）

“这是……正常的，生理现象。”  
阿周那窘迫地憋红了脸，企图辩白自己小兄弟行为的正当性。  
“是吗，那我可是第一次见到如此延迟的晨勃现象。”  
迦尔纳还是那副冷静的语调，却令阿周那的耳根都有点羞耻地发烫了。  
“够了，别取笑我……等、——！你别摸……——！”  
从外看，还好好地斜靠着阿周那肩的迦尔纳，毯子下盖着的手却已经擅自游走到了那顶起一小块的西装裤间，用掌心覆盖了那里，轻柔地揉捏着。  
阿周那不由把毯子掖得更严实了，一时声音也低下去了许多。  
“你继续睡就好，不用管我……”  
“我已经睡得足够，你也不用介意。”迦尔纳说着，就已经十分熟练地用单手解开了阿周那的皮带扣，拉下了拉链，一时他的掌心与阿周那的性器之间只隔了层薄薄的内裤了。  
“我这也是，正常的，感谢行为。”

说来，无论是阿周那的兄弟们，还是迦尔纳的友人，应该都不会想到，这对在各自的事业上竞争得最为激烈的宿敌，私底下却维持着某种不为人知的关系。  
阿周那不得不十分庆幸起这班航班本身不在高峰时段，商务舱的价格又颇有点让人望而生却，以至于整个商务舱除了坐在靠前排的他与迦尔纳两人外，就只有后排寥寥数人，而且此时都或戴着眼罩睡得香或听着耳机不闻窗外事。  
虽说如此，如果他们当中有谁——或者说空乘人员——经过了阿周那这排，一定会马上发现不对。  
坐在里侧的迦尔纳，此时虽然下半身仍然坐在自己的坐席上，上半身却已经折下了腰，埋首在阿周那的股间，毯子盖住了他的头，也稍稍遮盖了他因含吞而上下轻微起伏的动作。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
感受着迦尔纳口腔里的温热，阿周那恍惚地想着。  
他记得在自己那辆舒适的加长车后座上两人双双弄脏了的座椅与弥漫在车里的味道。  
他也记得某次酒会的厕所隔间，满身酒气的他们跻身在狭小的空间里压抑着声音互相抚慰的刺激。  
自然也忘不了那一日接待企业的失误令他与迦尔纳同住的那一间豪华客房落地窗外的夜景，那格外地叫人心跳加速，毕竟他正以赤裸的姿态被迦尔纳按压在窗边。  
他记得许多许多和迦尔纳香艳的回忆，不过唯独是如何发展成如今的关系这一块实在模糊。只能说他与迦尔纳就像命运磁铁的正负极，自两人相遇开始，就无法控制地被对方吸引，不知不觉之中就已经一同滚上了床。若要说是爱情，实在太过辱没这个美好的词。但若要说是欲情，又差了那么一点。最后终究是迦尔纳一句惊为天人的话总结了两人的关系。  
“你不觉得你应为那些因为与你的竞争而分泌出的肾上腺素负责吗？”  
好吧，十分精确，就连阿周那也着实无话反驳，并要求迦尔纳也同样为那些肾上腺素负责。

“……唔。”  
顶端被用牙齿轻轻磕了一下，阿周那吃痛地低呼了一声，低下头时便对上了迦尔纳有点不满的眼神。  
“你分神了。”  
分神也是在想你的事。  
因这话听起来实在太像旖旎的情话，阿周那便只在心里嘀咕着，面上却正色道：“那要不到此为止？”  
他很喜欢这个航空的服务，可不想之后因为在机上公然露阴而被拒为黑名单——不久之前他才刚掏过一笔租车公司要求的清洁费。  
然而迦尔纳有哪一次能让他称心如意呢。就见他侧过头来，舌尖触上阿周那底部的囊袋，忽然便重重地一吮。这逼得阿周那一下就弯下了腰，他死死按住迦尔纳的头，却无法发出声音谴责他，只因他此时只能靠紧紧咬住自己的下唇来抑制住自己不呻吟出声。  
这可不是他能悠然想些七七八八的事的时候了，迦尔纳显然是要来真的。  
他尽心尽力地用唇舌刺激着一切他所知的阿周那的敏感点，当那灵活的舌头绕着柱体滑到顶端，又吮吸那颤抖着的铃口，迦尔纳满意地听到了阿周那吐息在他耳畔的炙热呼吸。  
“不、行，迦尔纳……够、唔……了……”  
阿周那的脚趾微微蜷起了，他的身体随着性欲的高涨而开始发热，而更多的当然是此时这副情景的引人紧张。他们就在一个随时都会被其它乘客听到声音的公用空间里，而迦尔纳却含着他的阴茎，正舔得起劲。  
“放心，不会让你搞脏座椅的。”迦尔纳短暂地吐出了含着的性器，头还被毯子盖着，闷闷地低声安慰着阿周那的不安，说完后他还不忘用唇含住顶端，以作为行动的证明。  
“我不是、这个意思……啊……！！”  
这一声泄漏得实在有点响了，阿周那不敢去看是否有引起其它乘客注意，只慌慌忙忙抽了本飞机上的杂志，盖住自己发烫的脸。  
迦尔纳已经可以说是完全趴在他的腿间了，就连手也用上，温柔地揉捏着两边的精囊，迦尔纳长得一副低温动物的模样，手心却常年保持着炙热的温度，他托住那沉甸甸的囊袋，似是要用这温度逼着里头储存的液体一口气出来似的。  
而在杂志的遮挡下，阿周那终于敢掀开一点点毯子的边缘，偷偷瞥了眼向底下的迦尔纳——  
这一瞥可是毁了阿周那大半截的忍耐力。一直被厚厚的毛毯遮着，迦尔纳理所当然地脸上都是绯红的色彩，额边是薄薄的汗，细长的睫毛上挂着点湿润的汗珠，即便如此，他也半眯着眼，几乎完全含住了那根坚硬的柱体。而当被阿周那这么甫一撩开，忽然而来的强光让他不由自主眼神一移，那挑起的眼角下是正对上阿周那的双眸的碧绿的眼——阿周那的心脏猛地漏跳了一拍，他慌慌忙忙想又把毛毯盖上，但却被迦尔纳先一步握住了手腕。  
接着迦尔纳便忽然直起身来了，他还制着阿周那的手腕，使阿周那的手心不得不贴在自己那正硬得发胀的性器上。  
迦尔纳的唇轻碰着阿周那布满薄汗的脸颊，空着的手挑过他的下巴，便对着那双微微发颤的唇吻了上去。  
一个轻轻的触吻，阿周那微皱着眉，低声骂道：“你也不嫌脏。”  
“那是你的东西。”迦尔纳回答了后，就又一次用那刚刚含过阿周那性器的嘴，包住了阿周那的两片唇，用那方方舔过铃口的舌尖，滑过阿周那的牙床。  
迦尔纳这一句回答没头没脑，还颇有点挑衅的意思，仿佛是在嘲笑要脏也该是对方脏。但与这个半句不到气死人的男人打了这么久交道，阿周那大致能猜到迦尔纳下句的意思。  
那是“你”的东西——所以，一定不会脏的。  
真是令人烦躁啊。  
阿周那一边在心里叹着，一边回应着迦尔纳颇为火热的吻。  
不仅是这个话总说半句的家伙，还有能多少猜到对方的下半句、以及竟会因为这猜出的下半句而怦然心动了的自己。  
因为唇舌被迦尔纳堵住，阿周那只能发出闷声的呜咽，他的手被迦尔纳带动着，快速地最后抚慰着几欲喷发的性器。而阿周那也不甘示弱地、用另一只手探进迦尔纳宽松的衣摆，摩挲着他纤细的腰，更欲向上方那乳尖进犯而去——  
“……——啊……！”  
然而，却在阿周那尚未走向夺回主动权的第一步时，他发出了一声轻轻的低吟。  
只因迦尔纳忽然放开了他的唇，接着，本是温柔地抚慰着阿周那性器的手却猛地掐住了他的根部，使那精关欲泄不泄，生生被卡在了临界点。  
“迦……唔……”  
阿周那正气急地想责难起来，却在余光瞥到某一个方向时，也连同迦尔纳一起，止住了话语。  
从另一边的走廊尽头，空姐正推着饮料车，缓缓向这边走来。  
阿周那咬住了下唇，迦尔纳亦将他们的枕头分了一个到阿周那的脖后，只为能遮住阿周那冒着热气的侧颜。  
“您好，请问需要什么吗？”  
机上的乘客并不多，所以很快空姐就来到了他们的座位旁边。阿周那把头深深低下，他的阴茎还胀得发疼，他不觉得在这种情况下他还能说出正常的语调，于是仅是摇了摇头，期望对方快点离去。  
然而，这时，迦尔纳却忽然采取了行动。  
“不用。不过，我的朋友似乎有点晕机。”  
——他这么说道。  
阿周那瞪大了眼睛，他想朝向迦尔纳，却被迦尔纳轻轻撞了下肩膀，只示意他低着头。  
空姐则愣了一下，她观察着坐在旁边这位西装革履的男乘客的模样，的确，看他额上都是汗，嘴唇不仅肿，此时还被他咬得发白，放在膝上的手指也微微颤抖着。怎么看都不是正常的模样。  
“需要热水与热毛巾吗？”空姐立刻体贴地问道。但这位乘客身边的人却摇了摇头。  
“你们这还有可以平躺下来的隔间套房吗？我想让他躺下来休息一会就好了。”  
现在不是繁忙时段，自然是有的，空姐无需确认便点了点头。  
“太好了。”迦尔纳还在那面不改色地与空姐对话着，不顾阿周那已经在那恨得牙痒，只见迦尔纳从他那宽松的、像是睡裤一样的裤子口袋里，随意地便取出了一张表面镀着薄金的信用卡，向空姐递了过去。  
“请帮他升舱吧，可以的话，请允许我陪同在他身边。”  
“我明白了，请稍等，我去联系一下。”  
空姐便推着推车离去了，阿周那却仍还被迦尔纳制着精关。他已经痛苦得脸边都滴下了汗，啪嗒砸落在迦尔纳的手背上。迦尔纳一下一下抚着他的背，向阿周那低声说着什么，由外人看来，仿佛是一幕为了安慰晕机的友人的画面。  
然而，迦尔纳对阿周那说的内容却是：“准备把裤子拉链拉上，要走了。”  
阿周那已经说不出话来，只是用那蒙着雾气的眼，发狠地瞪着迦尔纳一眼，低低磨着的牙齿间，大抵是要含糊不清地说出一些你这混蛋、杀了你这样的话语。

TBC


End file.
